


Cracked

by Im_fine__save_me



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Tom Has A Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Imogen never wanted to be a victim. Life had a different plan for her.
Relationships: Anna Bates & Imogen Branson, Anna Bates/John Bates, Imogen Branson/Harry Adams, Sybbie Branson & Imogen Branson, Sybbie Branson & Tom Branson, Thomas Barrow & Imogen Branson, Tom Branson & Imogen Branson, Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cracked

Imogen sat in front of the mirror, trying to do her hair as quietly as possible to ensure that Anna would stay asleep. She knew that her friend hadn't been sleeping well lately, not since she had gotten married. (Though why Anna had to sneak back into the room at night was a mystery to her. Perhaps she was just a fan of midnight snacks...)

Sticking the last pin into her blonde bun, she got up and made her way down to the Servants Hall. No one but the kitchen staff would be awake, so she had a few minutes to herself to finish her book.

"Morning Imogen. Tea?" The girl in question looked up from the page she was on to see Daisy standing in front of her, a kettle in her hands.

She smiled warmly at the girl. "Yes please." She nudged her teacup in Daisy's direction.

Daisy snuck a peek at the cover of the book her friend was reading. It was the black silhouette of a man, sitting in what looked like a tree, surrounded by various greens and yellows. "What're ya reading?"

The blonde's eyes flickered between her friend and her book as she explained. "Tarzan of the apes. It's about a boy who is raised by Apes and eventually becomes their king. And then-"

"What's going on in here? Daisy, we have a breakfast to prepare!" Mrs. Patmore walked in, her hands on her hips.

Imogen stood up hurriedly. "It's not Daisy's fault Mrs. Patmore, it's mine. I was distracting her with my book. I'd be happy to help you if you need it." She offered, a grin on her lips. 

Mrs. Patmore waved her hand. "It's alright. But come on Daisy, we have work to do!"

The blonde sat back down at the table, small smile on her face as she picked up her book again. The Servant's Hall gradually filled up with more people and by the time breakfast was ready, Thomas was on one side of her and Anna was on the other.

She watched intently as Thomas took a breath from his cigarette, blowing a cloud of smoke into the room soon after.

"You shouldn't do that, you know," she started, "I've read that it can block your airways and your alveoli. And to top it off, you have a higher chance of getting Cancer the more you smoke. "

Thomas sighed in response, turning to look at his friend. "Is that so, Branson?" His eyebrow raised ever so slightly, challenging her.

"Indeed, Barrow."

He chuckled, putting out the small device between his fingers. "Happy?"

"Immensely."

She loved moments like this, when they could fool around with eachother, no grudges held. It made her feel safe, loved. Happy. And god knows she wouldn't be happy for much longer.

She came across Anna and Carson in the afternoon, and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Mr Carson, I wondered if I might be allowed to go to Ripon to pick up some things for Lady Mary." Anna inquired as she walked into the servants hall.

The older man let his eyes flicker up to the maid before turning back to his paper. "Be back before the gong, Anna."

"I'll come with you," Imogen added quickly. "There's a new story I want to pick up."

The blonde had smiled at her. "I'm leaving in around 30 minutes, you'd best get ready."


End file.
